


It's Still You

by Stormcutter13



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Autistic Frisk, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Post-Canon, Post-Undertale Pacifist Route, References to Undertale Genocide Route, chara is a kind of ghost instead of frisk's headmate, floweypot au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-06
Updated: 2016-08-06
Packaged: 2018-07-29 19:46:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7697161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stormcutter13/pseuds/Stormcutter13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frisk can't seem to forget their previous save files, but they find solace in their new family</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Still You

_Chara, put down the knife!_ Frisk begged.

They were looking helplessly upon the scene below them. Flowey was begging at their feet, and although Frisk couldn’t hear him well, he was presumably begging for his life. That was the only situation that made sense, since he was shivering under a sharp knife that Frisk couldn’t stop holding.

They didn’t listen to Frisk’s plea, but whatever that was, it wasn’t Chara. Chara was a bit rough around the edges to be sure, but they weren’t this malevolent. Maybe they would have hurt Sans, out of some misguided action, but they never would’ve killed him. They certainly wouldn’t hurt Asriel. Whatever this was couldn’t be Chara. 

“Please don’t kill me,” Asriel cried, and Chara hesitated.

Frisk struggled, reaching out toward the reset button. They still couldn’t touch it. Whatever was pushing Chara forward, farther away from their true self, was holding Frisk back.

_Please, Chara, snap out of it!_ They could feel what was left of Chara struggling. 

Then there was a sudden rush of strange power, and the knife swung down, and-

Frisk woke up crying and screaming wordless screams. Their eyes felt puffy and their throat hurt as they struggled to free themselves from their multitude of blankets. There was a thumping sound outside in the hallway, and the door burst open. Toriel rushed in, and Frisk motioned towards her with shaking, grabby hands. She understood and scooped them up in her arms. She was so warm, so soft, but Frisk couldn’t stop their tears.

“Shh, shh, you’re safe, my child,” Mama whispered in their ear.

Frisk clutched her fur. It wasn’t their own safety they were concerned about.

“I’m going to move to the rocking chair, is that okay?” Frisk nodded against her side, and she carried them out of their room and into the living area, settling in an overstuffed rocking chair, “There, there, everything is going to be alright.” She started to stroke their short hair, and rocked back and forth in the chair. It felt nice, and slowly Frisk began to regain their composure. Then they heard it.

*It was me again, wasn’t it. 

Frisk shook their head and buried themself in Mama’s soft fur.

*I wish you could forget about that.

_It's not your fault._

Chara was silent.

Mama started humming quietly, and Frisk realized that her dress was wet with their tears. They had stopped crying now, though. Everything was going to be fine, nothing would force them or Chara to go through that again. Not now, when they were all safe on the surface. 

The reset button was still there, but they weren't going to press it. Not now, they were finally happy. It was always there, though. Still accessible and vaguely tempting. What would happen if they pressed it? Although they were still curious, they refused to press it.

Frisk leaned back from Mama's warm grasp, and slowly signed, _Can I have some milk?_

"Of course, my child." She gently picked them up and then stood, setting them back down on the big chair. She rocked it slightly before she left for the kitchen.

"Hey, what's with all the racket? Some of us are trying to sleep, y'know!" Flowey snapped from his place on the nearby table.

To be perfectly honest, Frisk wasn't sure if Flowey even needed sleep, but they humored him and signed back, _Sorry, I had another nightmare._

"Yeah, I gathered from all the yelling," he huffed.

Despite his whining, Flowey meant well. Frisk knew he didn't love them- he couldn't without a soul- but he seemed to care on some level. After all, soul or no soul, he still had some piece of Asriel inside him. And that part of him still wanted to love and be loved. That was more than enough for Frisk; they were determined to help him in whatever way they could.

There was silence for a moment, punctuated by the slight squeaking of the rocking chair.

"Hey, Frisk?" They looked up at Flowey, "Is Chara still here?" 

Frisk knew he could sense them, but they also knew he needed to be reminded sometimes. Chara, who had been silently pouting in the corner, walked over to Flowey. He couldn't see them like Frisk could, but he could sense vaguely where they were.

"I miss you, Chara." His petals drooped slightly.

*I'm right here. I promise I won't leave again. 

They paused before continuing, 

*I won't hurt you ever again.

Frisk only translated the first part for Flowey. He didn't remember what had happened, and Frisk didn't want to upset him further, so they left out the last part. Chara didn't protest. They reached out and rested a hand on Flowey’s pot in some attempt to comfort their friend, but quickly drew their hand away when a soft thumping approached the room.

"I hope you don't mind that I warmed the milk for you," Mama strode back into the room carrying a steaming mug. 

Shaking their head, Frisk slid out of the chair so she could sit again. She settled down, careful not to spill the hot milk, and Frisk climbed onto her lap, eagerly taking the cup and sipping at the warm liquid.

"I take it you are feeling better?" They grinned with a bit of foam on their lip. "Ah, that is good!" She paused before saying "And I see you are up as well Flowey." Concern tinged her voice.

"Hard to sleep with all the noise," he grumbled, although he sounded more sad than irritated.

"Well, we shall not disturb you much longer! I think you are ready to sleep a bit more, little one?" She looked down at Frisk slurping up the last bit of milk from the cup. They grinned and nodded. "Splendid!"

Flowey huffed, “Finally I can get some rest.”

Mama scooped Frisk up, and they signed a quick _goodnight!_ to Flowey before leaving the room. Chara didn't leave Flowey's side, and Frisk didn’t want to bother them. They would join Frisk in their room when they were ready. Then Mama tucked Frisk in with a kiss on their forehead, and they snuggled underneath a mountain of blankets.

"Sleep well my child, I love you!" The lights turned off, and Frisk felt themself slipping into a sweet, deep sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry this is so short aaa! I hope you enjoyed it anyway!


End file.
